Projections from a number of different sources predict a major shortfall in the availability of stable isotopes during the next decade. We are proposing the development of an isotope enrichment system known as the Mirror-Enhanced Plasma Enrichment Process (MPEP). This patented concept will be capable of efficiently producing isotopes in a compact device with excellent collection capability. This system will be capable of efficiently producing isotopes in a number of different configurations. Using a moderate sized device, light isotopes (such as (8)O(18), used in PET scans) can be made efficiently and at reduced cost. A small MPEP device can be setup and easily configured to produce a number of different isotopes used in research. Such a device can easily and quickly be converted from one isotope to the next in order to provide research quantities of different isotopes. Finally, a large sized MPEP device could be used to provide large qualities of enriched isotopes. We are proposing to design a MPEP device for both reprocessing of (8)O(18) from spent material, and direct processing from natural oxygen. The design will include efficient source and collector technology for the handling of oxygen. In phase II we will construct the device and put it into operation.